Forcefeeding
by Renuki
Summary: The human had stop eating. Ulquihime-ish. Role Reversal.


Title: Force-feeding(I need a better title.)

Author: Veglma AKA Renuki from LJ.

Words: 733+

Warnings: It so not beta-ed yet. (...but it will. ...As soon as I stop being lazy. . )

Pairing: Ulquihime-ish.

Characters: ...Ulquiorra and Orihime. XD

Author note:

-wave- Yo! This will a role reversal. (...and eheh, you have likely seen the idea has jump over to HK-Revan. XD)

(...and I finally WROTE something for the damn idea. .)

Human Ulquiorra has the dubious(?) honor of having powers that are super advance precognition and seeing things(like I guess, you can say visions or something like that.) by touch. ...which usually make him having to spaz. Which means fun for me! ...not so much for him. XD

Espada Orihime has the same powers as her canon self. ...just more powerful. (And have more killing intent. Yar.)

And pardon my somewhat strange way of writing. XD (...I am so very amused that only one person was talking for the whole story. )

* * *

Day One:

It started when he stopped eating.

Sitting with his arms on his knees against the white bed, the human stared blankly at the plain wall of his room, and barely looked up when the door opened as the 4th Espada strolled in, she gazed at the human and then at the food nearby.

"You haven't eaten your food." She stated softly as she gazed at him.

The human just stared at her blankly, and not moving a inch from where he was sitting.

The monster in the disguise of a pretty human girl sighed as she walked out with the parting words of, "You should eat, it's not good for a human to go on to much without food."

Day Two:

He still wasn't eating or does it looked like he moved from his position. ...Either he wasn't sleeping as well, or he slept very uncomfortable.

Orihime asked as she peered at him from where she was standing for a bit with worry, "Why aren't you eating?"

Ulquiorra turned his blank stare on her before looking back at the wall again, ignoring her question.

Orihime began to guess that he decided that he won't work for Aizen-sama anymore, and was going to starve himself to death. If it was anyone else, they would have make him regret defiance against Aizen-sama.

And Aizen-sama will not be pleased if his guest dies, so she may have to take the matter in her own hands soon.

The female Espada sighed and said before leaving. "If you haven't eaten by the next time I come tomorrow, I will force you to eat."

She left him to think about her words.

Day Three:

Maybe he finally ate his food! Let's look!

...Nope, he hasn't start eating yet. Oy vey.

Ulquiorra looked up defiantly as Orihime walked into the room again, Orihime stared at the untouched food again. She had hoped he would had ate, but alas, he didn't. After the food from yesterday was take away, and the new food was put near him, she tried to get him to eat the food without force-feeding, "Please, eat the food." See? She even asked nicely!

Alas again, the human just continued to glare at her, and she added quickly, "...I made it myself."

Huh, that explained while the food didn't look like normal food a human would eat. ...Hopefully, there wasn't any human souls in there. Because, that would be even less edible that the food on the plate.

She almost thought she saw a small raise of a eyebrow from the blank face of Ulquiorra, and sighed sadly. Look like, she will have to force-feed him, then. She picked up a eggroll with peanut butter, sushi, and apple sauce? "I would rather not do this, but... very well."

She stalked toward him, he didn't moved from where he was sitting, her free hand moved to hold his noise and she waited for him to open his mouth. The human started to spaz as soon as she touched him as images when through his brain. He soon opened his mouth, she forced the eggroll down his mouth and forced his mouth close, the human sallowed it whole and started to turn blue as he started to choke on the food. Orihime gasped in surprised and asked worryingly, "Are you sick? Are you choking?" The only answer she got was coughs and him turning dark blue and then purple... uh.

She quickly did the Heimlich maneuver on spazing Ulquiorra until he spat out the eggroll which landed on the floor, she let go of him and she said panicky as she spaz as well, "Sorry, sorry, sorry! I almost made you choke to death! Aizen won't like this at all! And you won't like me or my food! And, and-" She continued to rant as she spaz.

Ulquiorra continued to cough and spaz as he stared at the now spazing Espada, ironic ain't it? To see, such a powerful person spaz because they almost killed someone by choking on food. Finally stopping his spaz, the human shock his head in wonderment, before looking at the food. He picked up a spoon and poked at something that looked like meatloaf with fishes and grapes with bean paste?

The human took a bite and slowly started to chew, Orihime stopped spazing and ranting to looked at him curiously as he swallowed the food, she asked hesitantly, "How do you like it? Was it okay?"

She wondered if she would get a answer as Ulquiorra thought before nodding his head.

The Espada cheered for joy.

...Yes, you heard that right, the Espada cheered for joy and soon gave the human a bright smile.


End file.
